nick_cannon_presents_wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 8
Season 8 is the eighth season of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on August 4, 2016 with Tyga; Scott Disick and ended it's summer season finale with Stevie J; Joseline Hernandez; Yo Gotti which aired October 6, 2016. The second half of the season premiered on March 2, 2017 with 2 Chainz and ended with two episodes, Deontay Wilder; Tory Lanez and Omarion; Safaree on MTV. This season has a total of 21 episodes. Production The series was renewed for a eighth season as this season was filmed in Los Angeles at the CBS Television City Studios, the original location where the first four seasons were filmed and went back to airing on it's original channel, MTV. Before the season's premiere, a special touring series aired on MTV2 titled Wild 'N On Tour which features Nick, DJ D-Wrek, and some of the cast members taking the show on tour to many college universities around the U.S. and the United Kingdom. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Emmanuel Hudson * Conceited * Hitman Holla * DeRay Davis * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Darren Brand * Matt Rife * Corey Holcomb * Rip Micheals * Jacob Williams * DoBoy * B-Daht * Jon Gabrus * Jack Thriller * Blair Christian New Cast Members * Michael Blackson * Charlie Clips * Tonio Skits * Nate Jackson * Billy Sorrells * Burpie * Ross Bryant * Prince Eazy * Elgin David * Teddy Ray * Justina Valentine * Becky Robinson * Cynthia LuCiette New Games * Now You Wild Out * Trap 'N Out * Celebrity Death Battle * Turn Me Up In The Headphones * Starting Line Up * Hip-Hop History Episodes #Tyga; Scott Disick #Iggy Azalea; Travis Mills #Waka Flocka Flame; Tate Kobang #Travis Scott #Bella Thorne; Jadakiss #T.I.; Young Dro #Lil Dicky; Rachel Hilbert #Keke Palmer; Erykah Badu; Mack Wilds; Curren$y #Timbaland; Les Twins; Lyfe Jennings; Jay Leno; Kehlani #Stevie J.; Joseline Hernandez; Yo Gotti #2 Chainz #K. Michelle; Antonio Cromartie; Flo Rida #Trevor Jackson; D.R.A.M #Chris Paul; Lance Stephenson; iLoveMemphis #Samantha Hoopes; Russell Peters; Don Benjamin; Jeremih #Trina #Lil Bibby; Ta'Rhonda Jones; Dreezy #Migos #Faizon Love; 2 Milly #Deontay Wilder; Tory Lanez #Omarion; Safaree Guests * Migos * Travis Scott * 2 Chainz * Tyga * Waka Flocka Flame * T.I. * Yo Gotti * Jeremih * Tory Lanez * Omarion * Lil Bibby * 2 Milly * Curren$y * Young Dro * Jadakiss * Tate Kobang * Lil Dicky * Trevor Jackson * iLoveMemphis * D.R.A.M * Safaree * Stevie J. * Mack Wilds * Timbaland * Lyfe Jennings * Travis Mills * DJ Whoo Kid * Flo Rida * Chris Paul * Lance Stephenson * Deontay Wilder * Antonio Cromartie * Les Twins * Scott Disick * Jay Leno * Russell Simmons * Russell Peters * Don Benjamin * K. Michelle * Trina * Dreezy * Keke Palmer * Kehlani * Erykah Badu * Ta'Rhonda Jones * Rachel Hilbert * Bella Thorne * Samantha Hoopes * Joseline Hernandez * Iggy Azalea Trivia * This is the first season since Season 4 to be filmed in Los Angeles for the past 3 seasons since it's initial return in 2013. * This season also featured a new remixed version of the revival theme song was made. * This is the last season to feature cast members DeRay Davis and Corey Holcomb. * This is the second season to have a former Disney star featured as a "Team Captain". * This was the first season to air on the show's original channel MTV since Season 4. * This is the first and last season to feature the "Gold Squad". * This is the first season not to feature the "Black Squad". * There was some controversy from this season as an article released by TMZ saying that a brawl was almost ensued by host, Nick Cannon and guest, Stevie J but turned out to be false once Nick announced it was fake. * This is the last season to feature the "Platinum Squad".